


"Can I stay with you tonight?"

by wishfulwriter



Series: Vettel-Ricciardo Family [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Max is disappointed after Barcelona.





	"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"You did good, babe." Daniel murmurs before he presses his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian hums in response. "You too." He manages to say before Daniel pulls him into another kiss. "We should go to the press." Sebastian says when they pull away. Daniel reluctantly agrees and they make their way to the cameras.

* * *

 

When they make their way back to the hotel later, they're both smiling. When they reach their floor and get out of the elevator Sebastian's face falls. He nudges Daniel who is typing away on his phone and when he has his husband's attention he points towards the door to their room. Daniel frowns when he spots their son sitting in front of the door, knees pulled to his chest and his head down.

"Maxy?" Daniel starts as he walks closer, Sebastian following close. Max lifts his head when he hears them approaching and the upset look on his face causes his parents' happy mood to almost completely vanish.

"Hey." Max forces a smile. "Congratulations on the podium." He tries to sound happy for his parents, but they both know he's far from cheerful. Barcelona was his track last year and now he didn't even finish; it's more than clear why he's upset.

"Come on." Sebastian says with a soft voice as he holds his hand out to pull Max from the ground. Max takes his father's hand as Daniel opens the door to their hotel room. He watches as Sebastian leads Max inside and to the couch. "I'm really sorry, Maxy." Sebastian starts as he sits down next to Max.

"Yeah." Daniel nods as he sits down on the arm of the couch on the other side of Max. "We know you expected more of today." He adds as he places a hand on Max' shoulder.

Max sighs as he leans into Daniel's touch. "I didn't even expect that much. Fourth or fifth would've been fine, but to just not finish at all really sucks."

“It’s okay.” Sebastian says. “I know it might suck now, but it wasn’t your fault and there’s more races coming up. We believe in you, Max, and you should believe in yourself.” Sebastian pulls his son forward so he can press a kiss to the top of his head.

Max nods as he leans against Sebastian. “Can I stay with you tonight?” He asks and Daniel and Sebastian both smile; it’s been ages since Max wanted to stay with them for a night and they had started to think that he didn’t need them as much anymore.

“Of course.” Daniel says as he runs his hand through Max’ hair.


End file.
